itsepicstorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The First Chapter 2 (Unfinished Original)
The battle for Atlantis (Oh, you thought I meant the continent?) Special ORIGINAL unfinished version! 2 milliseconds later, the big grey cube came in to destroy the last non-zombie/evil hippies, but then the unmistakable shape of a JU-87 Stuka appeared in the sky. Suddenly, the BGC was a pile of dust as Derek pulled out of his dive. Then, he received word that the evil bacon strips had rescued Tyler Follo from the Overpopulated Dimension. Then, Derek headed to the long-lost world of T^fdjfaslkfbsj. Then, the Obama Police came back for revenge, but their rivals, the Funky Blue Republicans, shot them with P90 Submachine guns equipped with JOJ Bullets. Then the :: squadrons blew up the world of T^fdjfaslkfbsj, killing Tyler Follo, but the bacon survived. Then Derek flew his Stuka into the USS Macon. Just then, over 9001 evil spaz soldiers avenging Tyler Follo’s death appeared on the radar. Then Derek saw, they were being lead by Spencer’s evil clone, Dark Spencer. Derek launched the Epic Meal Time with Smosh lasers at them and they all turned into green Big Macs. Then Preston appeared riding a piece of Cauliflower. He threw a piece of wood at Dark Spencer because he thought he was regular Spencer, but then Dark Spencer sent him to the Overpopulated Dimension. Derek then activated his Stuka and launched Costa Concordia Missiles at Dark Spencer, sending him to the Overpopulated Dimension. Then Dark Spencer killed Preston in the Overpopulated Dimension for eating too many French fries. Meanwhile, in the world of Afghsgergeruig, Derek and Andrew were annihilating Dark Spencer and Tyler Follo’s forces of Trevorness. Then, someone threw a huge bucket of brown paint on Derek and Andrew. Then, one of the robots said “THEY’RE TURNING BLACK!!!!” and then all the evil robots spazzed out. Later, the Obama Police snuck into Derek’s house and stole his Orion Capsule and Space Shuttle Atlantis. However, they soon encountered a problem when in one of their gerbil-powered vehicles, the gerbils died from eating too many carrots. 2 milliseconds later, Derek woke up and shot a S.P.A.Z bazooka at the Obama police, blowing them up in a huge cloud of purple smoke. The survivors were sent to the Overpopulated Dimension, and then 99% were killed by Dark Spencer, but then the remaining 1% killed him. Then Derek was shot by a 5-D beam, turning him 5-D. However, this gave Derek access to the Pizza Dimension, where he freed Steven and Sarah from eternal 8th Grade Health. Then, Evil CLU attacked Derek, but Steven came just in time, and turned him into an Access Database. But Evil CLU had managed to unleash a tidal wave of unpurified water and placed a 1 ton block of Potassium underneath Derek’s house. But since it was –OVER9000 degrees out, the water froze and Derek turned the potassium into the universe’s largest Deron island bomb. Then, Derek flew his Orion capsule to Eros, where he blew up the ancient Fart-in-a-jar warriors. But the Somali pirates raided Derek’s Orion capsule, but the capsule blew them up with a JOJ Anti-pirate missile. Derek landed in Qatar, where they threw a massive celebration and launched golden fireworks for free. Then, Nick reincarnated the 76ers and led them against Qatar. But Derek defeated them with the Dallas Mavericks. Then Derek bombed the 76ers base with his Stuka that never failed him. Derek’s Orion capsule shot down the 76ers escape capsule, which had nothing in it anyway. Regular Version Next Story Category:Stories Category:The First Chapter Category:Unfinished Originals